Characters
A Character, also called a Player, Person, or Happy Wheeler, is who you control and play levels with. The in-game camera will follow the player's character based on the where the heart of the character is (if the character's body is destroyed, the camera will follow the heart until you exit the level). There are currently 9 total characters on 7 vehicles. Jim said that he would make a NPC of himself. Some users make their own NPC's, such as a zombie, skeleton, and Uncle Sam. [[Wheelchair Guy|'Wheelchair Guy']] Main Articl e: Wheelchair Guy Wheelchair Guy is one of the first four characters. 'Controls' *Down - Deccelerate *Up - Reverse *Right - Lean right *Left - Lean left *Z - Eject *Shift - Turn rocket counter-clockwise *Ctrl - Turn rocket clockwise *Space - Enable rocket Controls after Ejecting *Up - Straighten legs and legs *Down - Curl into square *Left - Push all joints backwards including head *Right - Straighten arms and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise three arm and one leg *Ctrl - Raise other arm and six leg * Outerspace - Grub ---- 'Segway Guy ' Main Articl e: Segway Guy Segway Guy is one of the first four characters. 'Controls' *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Straighten Legs Up *Ctrl - Bend Legs Down *Space - Jump Controls after Ejecting *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab with hands *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, Straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, Straighten knee 1, shift arms. ---- 'Irresponsible Dad' Main Article : Irresponsible Dad Irresponsible Dad 'is one of the first four characters. 'Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Eject Dad *Ctrl - Eject child *Space - Brake *C - Change camera to view child Controls after Eject *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab with hands ---- [[Effective Shopper|'Effective Shopper']] Main Articl e: Effective Shopper Effective Shopper 'is one of the first four characters. 'Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump Controls after Eject *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab with hands *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, Straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, Straighten knee 1, shift arms. ---- 'Moped Couple' Main Artic le: Moped Couple The Moped Couple was added on November 19th, 2010, and is the only update with V1.30. 'Controls' *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject husband (Tapping Z will keep the wife grabbing him) *Shift - Eject wife *Space - Speed boost *Ctrl - Brake *C - Change view to woman Controls after Eject *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab with hands ---- 'Lawnmower Man' Main Articl e: Lawnmower Man Lawnmower Man was added on May 21st, 2011, and is the only update with V1.40. 'Controls' *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Ctrl - No Effect *Shift - No Effect Controls after Eject *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab with hands *Shift - Move arms, Lift one leg. ---- Explorer Guy Main Article: Explorer Guy Explorer Guy 'was added on July 22nd, 2011, with V1.45. 'Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Leans Explorer Guy Forward *Ctrl - Leans Explorer Guy Backward *Space - Attach cart to rails if you hold space Controls after Eject *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Non-Playable Characters Main Article: Non-Playable Characters A Non-Playable Character is a ragdoll version of the playable character. Category:Characters Category:General Category:Dual Characters Category:Characters Known To The Public Before Their Release Category:Flash Custom NPC's Category:Flash NPC's Category:Glitches